Harry Potter and the Tooth of Trag'Oul
by frostburn
Summary: When Harry finds out that Dumbledore isn’t the great person he thought he was, harry begins to find other ways then the light to achive his goal... Necromancy! (dark!harry)NO SLASH!


general disclamer   
this is a 1 time disclaimer written for all the chapters

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, creature or being described in the 7 books of J.K. Rowling. the plot in this story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers:      **SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP.

**Rated R for: **  graphical violence, language, drug use,  and slight sexual content (not graphical)

**Summary:    **6th year fic.  OotP spoilers. When Harry finds out that Dumbledore isn't the great person he thought he was, harry begins to find other ways then the light to achive his goal... (dark!harry)

**A/N** **(important)**       I will need a beta reader for this story, because I am not too great at English, and I want this story to be readable. If you think you are up to the job, leave your e-mail in a revieuw and I'll mail you.

                        Also some suggestions for pairings would be greatly appriciated, I don't write HH, HG or RH story's, sorry but I think there are to much of those kind of story's allready, and I want to be at least slightly original.

Please read and revieuw. If you have an account please log in so I can see your fav. Stories, that gives me something fun to read, and a reading frostburn is a writing frostburn.

Prologue 

It was another smothering hot summer at the small town of little whinging, Surrey, though the heat wasn't as bad as last year, and there still was an ocasional raincloud in the early juli sky. All the children were outside playing or swimming, all that is to say, except one.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world, was fixing the roof of his aunt and uncle's house. Not that you could hear him complaining, it kept his mind of the things that happened just 3 weeks ago, when he walked right into a trap set by the self proclaimed 'Lord Voldemort', and lost his godfather, Sirius Black. What Harry was most sorry about was the fact that at the time of his death, his godfather was still believed by the majority of the wizarding world to be the person who betrayed the location of Harry's parents to voldemort.

Right after Harry was back at hogwarts after this set up of voldemort, he had learned about a prophecy speaking of him, and Voldemort, basicly saying that his (Harry's) life would end or conclude in murder, or in other words, Harry would or kill Voldemort, or be killed by Voldemort.

When Harry had returned to 'home' at his aunt and uncles place, he had proposed to do small jobs around the house against a small wage of 5 pounds a week, and he would work from lunch till dinner, his relatives had quickly agreed, seeing that they would still be able to get 'the boy' to do all the housework, and knowing they couldn't give him less money, or he would probably complain to those freakish little friends of his, and get them in a lot of trouble.

So far the only thing he had done was to take the whole roofing off the house, and renew it. Today, after 12 days of hard work he had finally completed the job, and he was quite satisfied with how well it all looked.

Returning inside to make dinner, Harry thought about the incident at the ministry of magic, and couldn't help but think how easily it could have been prevented. If only he had learned Occlumency, if only Snape had tought him better, if only Dumbledore had told him about the prophesy, or even only that voldemort was trying to lure him there, if.. if.. if...

There just were to many if's in this business, all Harry knew was that tough he still felt guilty about Hermione, Ron and the rest getting injured, he felt that it wasn't all his fault, the two who were to blame the most for the death of Sirius were Tom and Dumbledore. He felt he was completely responsible for the injuries of his schoolmates though, as he had led them to the ministery.

Harry had written to his friends about the happenings at the ministery, and had appologised to them about dragging them into a trap. They had responded quite vehemently that it wasn't his fault, and if anyone was to blame it was 'you-know-who' for giving him his nightmares.

Harry hated the term you-know-who, boy-who-lived and most of all he hated the name voldemort, even when he thought about the name he wanted to start demolishing things, how could anyone be such an jackass to think up of such unoriginal names, ok, you didn't hear the name Voldemort often, but in the middle-ages there _had _been another dark lord calling himself Lord Voldemort, that lord had even thought up the term Death Eaters. How less imaginative could you get then stealing some other wizards name?

Wile thinking about these things Harry had gone into the house, had prepared dinner, and layed the table. When the dinner was ready, he took layed a bit on a plate, called his realatives that dinner was ready, and went upstairs with the plate of food.

When Harry was done eating he began meditating, something he had picked up from a muggle television show his aunt loved to watch, and he found out it sounded a lot like the clearing of the mind he was supposed to do for his occlumency.

After an hour of meditating, he went to study his old schoolbooks. The order had told Harry in their very first letter that under no circumstances was he to leave number 4 privet drive, therefore the only thing he could do in his spare time was studying, and as he hadn't recieved his OWL score yet, he didn't know wich summer assignments he would have to make.

He had found out that though he did know a lot of DADA his theoretical knowledge of the other magical classes was only just above average. And as he now knew that he would one day stand against the strongest wizard of the time, he realized he would have to be prepared. Therefor he was now studying and practising as much as was possible without actually doing magic.

After another 3 hours of studying, he went to bed, cleared his mind with the new meditation techniques, and let himself drift off to sleep.

(A/N) I know it's short, but I thought this was a good point to stop, as it's 23.00 here, and I will have to get up at 5.00 tomorrow morning, so there.

_Good? Bad? Please revieuw, it's not hard, just push that little button in the lower left corner of the screen, and type what you think._

_Think you could be a Beta for this story? Just tell me in a revieuw!_


End file.
